Xian (Race)
Chinese gods, | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ta-Lo | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = 450 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Earth-Gods pantheon | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores | First = Battle Action #12 | Overview = The Xian are a humanoid race of extradimensional beings that hale from Ta-Lo, a small pocket-dimension adjacent to Earth. An interdimensional nexus between Ta-Lo and Earth is located in China. They are also known as the Taoist Gods who have been worshiped by China's inhabitants as early as 10,000 BC into modern times, Taoism is still China's biggest religion although no longer the state religion it once was. | HistoryText = Origin According to ancient myths, Yuanshi Tianzun, the Primeval Lord of Heaven, emerged from "wuji," the primordial nothingness, as a result of the merging of the pure breaths of the Earth Mother Gaea (known as "Yin" to the Xian) and the Demiurge (known as "Yang" to the Xian). By preserving the universal balance of Yin and Yang, Yuanshi Tianzun reigned as the supreme administrator of Ta-Lo, and eventually began bestowing P'an-t'ao, the Peaches of Immortality, to mortals whom he deemed worthy of godhood. These newly apotheosized Xian began to assist Yuanshi Tianzun in administrating the heavens and Earth, and the Xian known as Yu Huang (the Jade Emperor) was personally selected by Yuanshi Tianzun to serve as his successor. Modern Age Korean War During the Korean War, Chinese officials used an effigy of a Xian god known as Shang-Ti to maintain the obedience of their troops. Angry that his image was being used for these ends, Shang-Ti came to Earth and decimated the Chinese officials involved in this plot before the startled eyes of American soldiers Battle Brady and Socko Swenski. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Normal | Atmosphere = Normal | Population = | Powers = The Xian all have some potential to practice magic, mostly but not limited to, changing their appearances, transforming matter and wielding cosmic, elemental and paranormal energies. Many Xian also possess additional superhuman powers derived from properly balancing the positive and negative "chi" energy within their physical forms. The Xian are immune to all terrestrial diseases and are resistant to conventional injury. If a Xian is wounded, his or her godly life force will enable him or her to recover at a superhuman rate. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it incinerates a Xian or disperses a major portion of his or her bodily molecules to cause him or her to die. Even then, it may be possible for a god of greater or equal power, or several gods acting together, to revive the deceased god before the god's life essence is beyond resurrection. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = The Average Chinese god can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions; the average Chinese goddess can lift (press) 25 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Imperial. Whereas most other Earth-based pantheons are akin to familial clans, the Xian are analogous to a vast government bureaucracy with a strict hierarchy of clearly defined roles and powers. | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Xian were worshipped as gods by the Ancient Chinese including inhabitants from modern regions of Korea, Indochina, Tibet and Mongolia. | Representatives = Yu Huang, Xi Wangmu, Shou-Hsing, Feng Po-Po, Guan Yin, Guan Yu, Kui Xing, Lei Gong, Nezha, Qi-Yu, Tian-Mu, Yen-Lo Wang, Yuanshi Tianzun, Zhu Rong, Sun Wukong, Shang-Ti. | Notes = * Many Xian began existence as mortals and became gods upon eating the Peaches of Immortality ("P'an-t'ao") and achieving apotheosis, being transformed into true immortals who cease to age and cannot die by conventional means. * It is possible that the inhabitants of K'un-L'un may have impersonated or have been confused with the Chinese gods in the past. Several denizens of K'un-L'un have names in common with the Chinese gods. | Trivia = | Links = *''Chinese Gods at the Marvel Appendix'' * Chinese Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Pantheons Category:Taoism